When Strangers Meet
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: (By: Imagineer, Setting: Pirate Fairy, Rating: T) When worlds collide and strangers meet what will occur? When Kira discovers there are pirates in Neverland curiosity gets the better of her.
1. Chapter 1

**People may not read this, but I'm going to write it anyway. Name pronunciation: Kira: (K- ear-ah). ~ Imagineer**

_This is the story of a mermaid named Kira and how she fell in love with a pirate captain._

_Different. That was what she was, that was all she would probably ever be, even amongst her own kind. Kira had inherited her great, great, great grandmother's magic and ability to have legs and walk on land whenever she wanted. But she was alone. Her mother had died protecting her from a shark when she was ten; so she grew up on her own. She loved the land and the sea, both were her home and the wildlife and creatures were her friends. _

I sat on the beach as I waited for my fairy friend to arrive I looked down at my tail as it disappeared and was replaced by a pair of legs. My dress reached the middle of my thighs, and under that skirt I wore a thin white skirt that was a little shorter than my dress skirt; it was made of different types of soft moss with seashells and flowers tangled into it and one thin strap on my right shoulder. I ran a hand over my head to check if my braid had come undone, it didn't, like my dress my braided hair also had flowers and seashells tangled in it.

"Kira!" I heard my named called. I stood up and turned to see Tinker-bell driving a little wooden cart being pulled by Cheese the mouse. I picked them up and placed them on a flat rock near by and kneeled down next to the rock.

"Hello there Tinker-bell."

"What did you find today?" she asked with excitement. I chuckled and brought out my satchel.

"Here you go Tinker-bell, these are all of the objects from the Main Land that I could find today. I'm sure the current will bring more in tomorrow or this evening." I assured my little fairy friend as I placed medallions, coins, nails and other sinkable objects in front of her.

"Thanks Kira." She replied and then began to put all of the things I brought her into a tiny wooden cart.

"Your welcome. Have you finished fixing that music box that I found?" I asked.

"Yeah, the only thing it needs is a new coat of paint, do you want to come to Pixie Hollow and paint it with me? I know you wanted to change some of the designs." The little fairy added.

"Wonderful. I would love to." I replied. I had visited Pixie Hollow many times before. It was nothing new to me or the other fairies for that matter. I carried Cheese, the cart and Tinker-bell to where we needed to go for there was no point in following her on the ground for I knew Pixie Hollow like the back of my hand.

"So what colors do you want to use Kira?" Tinker-bell asked as she got out her brushes, paint powders, and water.

"I don't know yet; hold on a moment." I said and took out two of my own paintbrushes from my bag, one thin, and the other only slightly larger.

I looked at the figurines on their platform, two dancers, one male and one female, both only one color: porcelain white. The man held the woman up by her waist and looked up at her watching her as she spread her arms and raised them up to fly, like a dove.

"Tink, we are going to need these colors: light violet, gold, dark brown, black, and ocean blue for their eyes." I informed her.

"Got it. Do you also want a little dark shade of light violet for the designs on her dress and apricot for their skin?" Tinker-bell asked.

"Yes for the first, and no for the latter." I said.

"Why not?" the little fairy asked confused.

"I do like the porcelain white for their skin color, it makes them seem more elegant and enigmatic." I explained gently.

"I guess you're right." She agreed and then set to work with preparing the paints.

By the time we were finished Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, Zarina, Iradessa, Vidia, Clank and Bobble came to visit.

"We saw that you were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." Iradessa said as they all landed near the music box.

"I see you two finally got this music box looking brand new. It looks absolutely gorgeous." Fawn gazed in awe.

"They look so life-like." Rosetta said circling around.

"The lady looks just like you miss Kira." Clank looked at the woman's face.

"Really, I haven't noticed but I guess you might be right. Thank you Clank." I told the little sparrow-man who in return blushed and bashfully kicked the dust near him.

"Yes, yes very fine paintwork misses Bell and Kira." Bobble complimented.

"Yeah its alright." Vidia said in her usual nonchalant tone.

"Oh come on Vidia, even you've got to admit that it's beautiful." Fawn nudged the fast flying fairy gently with her elbow.

"Fawn has a point Vidia." Zarina said, I noticed that her wings did not have the sparkle that the pixie dust usually gave them.

"Zarina are you out of pixie dust again?" I asked; the little fairy turned to me. I noticed that she had been staring at the man as if he reminded her of someone she new. I wondered if there was a sparrow-man in her life that she wasn't telling us.

"Yeah, I was on my way to get more but then I saw that you were here and so I just had to visit." She laughed.

"Well then my little friend I won't keep you for very long for I know how much you love to fly." I giggled.

"See you later everyone." said Zarina as she began to walk away.

"Bye Zarina." All the other fairies and sparrow-men cheerfully replied. Clank then turned to me with excitement in his tiny little eyes.

"Can we watch you perform your preservation spell on your music box miss Kira?" he asked. I smiled, he always loved to watch me cast the preservation spell and restoration spell on all the books that I found and brought to the shore to dry the pages with the wind and sunlight with Vidia and Iradessa's help.

"Of course Clank." I answered. I then began to recite the spell in my head and the music box became incased by the blue glow of my magic. The little fairies and sparrow-men gazed in awe at my power as they usually did. Then as slowly as it began it was over in a very dim flash as usual. My work was done, the music box, like all of my other possessions, would never age, deteriorate or parish in my corral reef home beneath the waves.

"That never gets old." Iradessa sighed; of course she would appreciate the blue light the most, the others around her murmured their agreement.

"Well, I'm sorry I must leave but I must be on my way. Farewell my little friends." I told them as I stood up.

"See you later Kira!" the fairies and sparrow-men called, waving goodbye. After waving back I began to walk back to the beach. I walked waist-deep into the water before swimming further away from shore, my legs turning back into my beautiful shimmering iridescent pearl-white tail this was the original color of my tail but I am able to camouflage my tail to the color or colors of my environment when I need to.

My home was the reef, the way it was formed made it seem like it was a sunken castle from the land above. All of the different colored corrals blended beautifully with one another. There was a section of corral that acted as my library, the different corral forms were similar to book holders, I could leave the book there and when I needed to search something quickly I could just open the book and another piece of corral would hold the book open; this always was useful when I was multitasking.

My bed was made of sponges and the top half where I would lay my head was surrounded by corral, this corral acted as my shelf where I would place all of my belongings that I wanted to keep close to me, like my grandmother's journal, my ancestors' spell book, and the jaws and teeth from the shark that killed my mother.

This is where I wanted to keep my music box as well. Close to my head, I hoped that the soft music would help me fall asleep and stay asleep; I wanted peace, I did not want to have any more nightmares about mother's death. When she died she took the shark with her, so I took its jaws in remembrance of her and how strong she was and how much she loved me. Not a day goes by that don't miss her. I placed the music box there as I blinked my tears away, I haven't cried since her death and there was no way that I was going to start now.

I went to my library to finish reading up on an animal that had the same camouflage abilities as I did, the reptilian creature was called a chameleon, it made me wonder if we had creatures like these on the island. When I finished reading I told myself that I would go searching for this creature tomorrow, maybe the fairies would help me, especially Fawn, I'm sure that she would love to see this little animal.

I decided to leave my reef and go swimming around to see if I could find anything interesting. Living underwater does not mean that every day is an adventure one does get bored sometimes. The sun was setting on the horizon, I went up to the surface to see it, all of the colors amazed me; the different shades of blue, orange, red and yellow formed different colors as they blended with one another in perfect unison.

'_No artist could possibly recreate something as beautiful as this.' _I thought with a sigh. As the sun was just about to leave my world to the possession of the moon and stars I saw something that I thought I would never see in Neverland a pirate ship.

**Well I'm going to leave you with a teaser, tell me what you think about it, do you like it, should I continue? BTW this is my first Tinkerbell related fanfic I never thought I would write one of these but here I am! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ Imagineer**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not think that this story would be so likeable but those of you who followed, favored, or reviewed this story have proven me wrong. My congratulations I give to you my dear readers, well done! Now, back to the story. ~ Imagineer **

_As the sun was just about to leave my world to the possession of the moon and stars I saw something that I thought I would never see in Neverland…. a pirate ship. _

Upon seeing such an oddity my mind began to form thousands of question at once.

'_How did it get here to Neverland? Are there any humans aboard? What are their intentions? Can others from the Main Land get here as well? What are they like? Are they aware of their surroundings? Do they know where they are? Do they need help?' _

The major question I needed to answer myself was: _'Should I swim closer to get a better look?'_ but what if they see me, what if the capture me, what if they take me away from my home? Imagining what might happen to me if I was captured was horrifying; I did not want to think about it. My curiosity got the better of me, despite my inner conflict, so I dove beneath the darkened waves, camouflaged my tail, and swam towards the ship.

Upon seeing it up close I found that it was a good, strong, and sturdy ship indeed; the humans who possessed this ship were very fortunate to have it. I saw a man leaning on the rail of the ship in the dark with only the light of the rising moon to help him see; I assumed that his fellow crewmates were below deck, judging by the muffled noise of laughter. He had a handsome face, his dark hair was tied back and his clothes were of semi humble attire, his eyes seemed to reflect the glimmering stars so well that I could not properly see the color of his eyes.

I watched him as he gazed at the evening sky, we stayed like that until the moon was at it's highest in the darkened star scattered sky. One of the crew other members decided to come out and fetch him, this human was of short stature with short white-gray hair, red and white striped shirt, an eye-patch and a scruffy mustache. He did not even look at the little man but knew he was there.

"I'll go in a minute, it is an admirable night to gaze at the constellations." He told his diminutive friend who in return nodded and began walking away.

He looked up at the sky once more letting the light of the moon glow upon his face and then looked down upon the sea his eyes met mine, his eyes were a shade of rich brown, they were wide open with amazement. My eyes probably reflected fear as I looked at him for he had seen me and I grew terrified, I had been discovered.

The moment seemed to have lasted for eternity before he turned his head and called to his diminutive friend who had his hand on the door knob and was just about to open it when he heard his friend call for him. I quickly dove beneath the waves and swam beneath the ship for though I was afraid I longed to know his name.

"What is it James?" he asked walking over to his friend.

"Come and see there's a-" James stopped in mid sentence, I peeked my head out from underneath the ship to see him pointing to where I once was, where he saw me. He had stopped because I was no longer there; I had disappeared, like a ghost.

"You must be seeing things. Come inside and get some rest, it'll clear your head." Said the diminutive man.

"I swear I saw something…or at least I think I saw something, she was the most magnificent creature I had ever seen. She seemed so…so real," said James.

"You must be real tired to be hallucinating like that. Come on, you should get some sleep." He told James.

"I guess you're right." James replied and followed his friend inside. I could only think of his voice, it was the most indescribable thing I have ever heard. Curiosity _did_ kill the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

As I swam back home I realized that I had become infatuated with _him. _Though I had satisfied my initial curiosity I now had a new curiosity for that pirate, a new curiosity for James. He began to consume my every thought, I wished speak to him, to learn all there was to know about him, to befriend him. Yet my mind began to counter attack my wishes with doubts.

'_What if he is not all that I think he could be? What if he captures me takes and takes me back to the Main Land to be flaunted in front of others as a freak, an anomaly? Would he even like me? Would he hurt me?'_

I never like it when I have doubtful thoughts they always depress me. The fairies and the animals of the land and sea are the only friends I truly have; I am an outcast amongst my own kind due to the fact that I posses powers they do not understand and that I have no prejudice and my love for the land and the sea is equal. The thought of having James as a friend brings me joy, a joy that makes me smile from ear to ear.

As I settled down to sleep I made a mental list of what I wanted to do tomorrow and what I needed to do tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke from my sleep and swam up to the surface to see the sunrise. All the light colors of the day chased away the moon, covered up the pretty stars, and forced the dark hues of night to retreat from the sky; it was in these things that I saw beauty.

I swam back to where I had seen the ship last night but found that it was no longer there; I assumed that they had set sail to explore the rest of Neverland so I decided to swim to shore and go to Pixie Hollow and find Fawn. I found her, to my surprise, on the beach bonding with baby turtles in the water near the shore.

"Hello Fawn!" I greeted the animal fairy as I sat in the shallow water and willed my tail and fins to be replaced with legs and feet. I picked up one of the little turtles and smiled.

"Hey Kira, what's up?" She asked smiling brightly at me.

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering if you would like to go searching with me?" I told her.

"Sure, what are we looking for?" Fawn asked, I took out my book from my bag and opened it up to the page I wanted.

"I want to see if these chameleons inhabit Neverland, will you help me look for them?" I asked the little fairy as I showed her the drawing in the book of what the animal looked like.

"Yeah, it would be great if we found one, they seem cool to hang out with." Fawn said; I nodded agreeing with her.

"Well then let us start searching." I said as I put they turtle back into the water and rose to my feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had been searching for an hour and forty-seven minutes till Fawn had found a chameleon. It was everything that the book had described and better, I gazed in awe at the marvelous reptile as he lived out his life climbing from tree to tree, blending into the environment when predators approached him, the way his eyes moved in two different directions, and as he captured insects with his tongue.

It took us an hour and fifty minutes to get to Pixie Hollow and tell them what we saw. Fawn and I both agreed that the chameleon should remain in the forest, that way he could be with his friends. I promised the others that I would take them to see the chameleon tomorrow; I wanted to go back the sea and try to find out where the ship and James had gone.

I spent two hours searching for them and when I did find them their ship was heading for Skull Rock but stopped when they were with fifty yards of the daunting landmark.

A small boat was lowered into the water and I watched as James and two others got into the boat and began to row towards the cave; camouflaging my tail I followed at a safe distance behind them.

When they had gotten far enough into the cave they lit a lantern and stopped the boat and got out to explore the caves. James went alone with a small torch while the other two men went in a different direction carrying the lantern with them.

As they all walked away from the water I changed my tail to legs and quietly hoisted myself out of the water and followed James.

I had explored Skull Rock several times and knew how to get around in the dark, plus I had a spell for nocturnal vision for situations such as this. I took a passage that I knew would get me in front of him, I wanted to see his face again so desperately.

Silently I ran, my golden braided hair flying behind me, twenty-five meters ahead of James and crossed from my path onto his; thanks to my spell I could see him perfectly from where I was standing.

Every step he took towards me I took a step away from him so that I remain out of his sight. After walking for four minutes I knew that we would be reaching a dead end soon so I ran further ahead and hid behind a large rock on the cave floor, but not as silent as I wanted to be for I had accidentally kicked a small pebble as I ran ahead and apparently James must have keen hearing for he stopped walking and raised his torch higher.

"Humph, a dead end." He then raised his head to look up at the ceiling of the cave.

"Bats… Oh dear." He said. The bats were awakened and irritated by the light that they flew near James, making him drop his torch into a puddle, dousing the flame. When the light was gone the bats returned to their resting place on the ceiling.

"Damn it all, how am I going to get out of here?" He growled in frustration after losing his only source of light. I knew I couldn't leave him to wander in the dark blindly, he could hurt himself, and I did not want him to get hurt.

So I silently stepped in front of him; he was oblivious to the fact that I was in front of him, being so close to him made me feel as though I had little fish swimming in my stomach. I slowly reached out my hand to take his, when my hand touched his, he flinched his hand away from mine, and took a step back; the heel of his shoe hit the fallen torch causing him to trip, and fall onto his back.

"Who's there?" he called out, propping himself up by utilizing his elbows.

I stepped to his side and crouched down. In order to assure him I meant him no harm I was going to have to speak with him.

"Let me help you." I said softly.

**(James' POV)**

It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life. I long to hear her sing, know her name, see her face, have her tell me her life-story, and tell her mine.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking to my side where I heard the voice originate; I could feel her presence next to me, she was so close.

"Hold out your hand." I heard her say. I sat up, brushed the dust and pebbles off my hands, and held out my right hand. After a moment I had felt the same softness on my hand that I had felt before, I realize now that softness was her hand clasping mine. I felt a tug, and realized she was pulling me to my feet so I stood up, but she didn't let go of my hand.

"I'm going to lead you back to your boat, do not let go of my hand." She ordered, and I obeyed following her as she pulled me through the darkness. She did not say a word to me until she stopped, and let go of my hand.

"Your associates will be here shortly. As for myself, I must go." I heard her begin to walk away.

"Wait." I said, and heard her stop moving.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Will we meet again?" I asked her. It felt like forever had gone by before she answered.

"Maybe." She said softly, and then walked away. I didn't want her to go.

"James where are you!"

**~ Hello everyone sorry for my tardiness but it is summer and people do go on vacations. I hope you all like this chapter. Have a wonderful, and fun summer! Oh don't fret there are more chapters to come. ~ **_**Imagineer**_


End file.
